Smutlet Seven and a Half
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Picks up where Smutlet Seven left off. Sara and Grissom get off on gay porn. Explicit gay male sexual activities. Don't like? Don't read, don't flame. Adults only. M. GSR, believe it or not.


**Summary**: Picks up where Smutlet Seven left off. Grissom and Sara explore the pleasures of gay porn and then take it to a new level. Explicit M/M sexual activities. Read with extreme caution. Don't like? Don't read, don't flame. GSR, believe it or not.

**SMUTLET 7 ½**

On a day not long after, Grissom and Sara lay in bed, exchanging soft kisses and caressing naked skin.

"Your turn, honey," she told him. He cocked a trademark Grissom eyebrow at her.

"I mean," she snickered, enjoying that particular facial expression as always, "I'm sure you have a favorite hot DVD or video. Something that...always gets you off."

He smirked. "Now that you mention it, dear..." Gil got out of bed and rooted around in a box in his closet. Something with Nymphos in the title, luridly illustrated with naked women.

He put it in the VCR and they lay back to watch. _Ohh..kay. Interesting. And mmm yes, hot. Women sucking nipples, pussies, playing with dildos...yeah. I get it._

What was more arousing, though, was watching him watch the porn. He stared at it intently, though he clearly knew what was going to happen and who was going to do what to whom, all the while lightly stroking his hardening cock and taking shallower breaths. He knew she was watching him, and that she was watching the "nymphos" get it on, and that made it...even better.

"Hey," he said hoarsely. "Get up here so we can both watch and get crazy." He guided her so she was astride him, facing away. They were both too aroused to bother with foreplay. Sara sank down on his dick happily, bracing herself on his thighs and stroking her hips up and down slowly.

Grissom let his hands hold her hips and caress her ass and he watched his erection appear and disappear between her butt cheeks. That thick wet rod connecting them. _Mmm. Hot stuff. Oh hell yes._ He watched the muscles of Sara's back flex and caressed that soft lovely skin and watched the girls on the screen too.

Their pace sped up as the moans from the porno got louder, and, as Sara watched the women fingerfuck each other as their tongues dueled, she came in a hot pumping rush. Grissom jerked up into her and spurted his come.

Neither had quite gotten to that peak of supreme pleasure, though. This was going to be a double feature.

"Hey," Sara said quietly in his arms. "I'd like to...try something with you."

"Ohh..kay," he responded, intrigued.

"Uh. I want to..."

"Yes?" Grissom said encouragingly.

"I'd like to...shit. I want to...I want to have sex with you like I was your gay lover," she said in a rush, before she got anymore tongue-tied.

"What would this...um, entail? Penetration?' he asked cautiously.

"No. Yes. Maybe," she snickered at herself, not sure how far she wanted to take this. Or he did. "I'd like to start out with um...pleasuring you more like a man would. Not so much like a woman."

He nodded, a gleam in his eye. "Sounds like...fun."

"Good," she smiled. "I think it will be. You know, if anything hurts or feels weird or anything,.."

"I can always say stop."

"Exactly." Sara said, relieved.

"Go right ahead, my dear," he smirked. "Consider me your science experiment."

Sara laughed. "You can be a lot of fun, you know. Playing with your body, getting comfortable with you, letting you into my kinky side..."

"Is hot as hell," he agreed. "How...do you want me?"

"Roll over," she said, immediately getting off on being in control. "On your stomach. Get comfortable, and I'll be right back."

"Right you are," Grissom said, obeying, and feeling a new kind of tingling up his spine. _Hmm. Should be...an interesting experience. It always is, with Sara._

Sara disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a few...necessities. Grissom had shifted a pillow under his hips, so his cock was comfortable and his ass was up in the air, his legs slightly parted.

Sara paused and admired him. That beautiful body, that perfect male ass, waiting for her. His complete trust. The boyish gleam in his eye, looking at her...God it was...overwhelming.

"Oh, Gil. You are. So beautiful. So hot. So utterly, fuckably hot."

He chuckled deep in his throat. "Thanks. So are you. Hop to it. The anticipation is killing me," he teased.

Sara laughed. "Right you are, stud."

Sara dipped a washcloth in a bowl of warm water and stroked it on his creamy white ass, wetting it and washing and massaging him thoroughly. It was obvious he was enjoying this and she was only just getting started. Sara washed each cheek down to the juncture of thigh, down in between his legs and casually stroked his balls. She spent a lot of time in the cleft between the cheeks, until he was pink and clean, and then suddenly slapped his ass, making him jump and yelp with surprise. Sara chuckled and did it twice more, once on each cheek, seeing her pink handprint appear on his white skin and then fade. She kissed and licked the skin there and he squirmed and groaned.

"Oh God. Feels so good." Grissom moaned.

Sara pushed his legs well apart and settled herself between them. She thoroughly cleaned his tight pink pucker, gradually increasing the pressure, as she bit and licked all over his ass.

Grissom squirmed and moaned into a pillow.

Sara thrust her face in and rimmed him, harder and wetter and faster, pushing the cheeks apart for better access to her tongue.

Grissom was fucking the bed and making high pitched screams and moans. Sara was getting aroused as hell at his reaction. She stopped. He whimpered.

Grissom peeked at her, his eyes hooded and smoldering, over his shoulder. Her eyes were dark and smoky hot and looking deeply into his. Sara snapped on a latex glove and he jerked at the familiar sound. She dipped a finger in lube and spread it all around his hole.

"Remember," she panted, "you can always say stop."

"Don't stop."

Sara hummed at him. She got her finger all lubed up again and explored his hole. Seeing how he was thrusting into the sheets and squirming, she ordered, "Roll over. I want to watch you."

Gil instantly rolled to his back and looked at her, with such trust, such openness, such love, that her heart filled.

"Go ahead. Play with yourself. I'm going to play too," she said thickly.

Gil grabbed his stiff cock and stroked it.

Sara pushed his knees up and apart. Slowly, lubed to the knuckle, she inserted a gloved fingertip into him. Grissom gasped.

"Does it hurt?"

"Noooo," he moaned.

Sara slid out and then moved just a little more inside and looked at him. He nodded in encouragement, unable to speak. _Fuck this is hot._

So she slid her lubed finger inside, centimeter by centimeter, carefully judging his reactions. _So tight. _Grissom pulled his knees up with his hands and held them apart. _Hmm. I think he likes this._ He released his dick and surrendered to this new sensation.

Sara stroked all the way in. Grissom made a moaning keening noise and panted hard, bucking his hips.

Carefully, she rubbed him inside. Blessed with exceptionally long slender fingers, Sara stroked until she could clearly see by his aroused jolt of a reaction and strangled moan that she had found that nerve center, the very base of a man's cock. _Ah. There it is. The prostate. Paydirt._

Sara stroked his prostate hard, curling the pad of her finger along it. Grissom was a whimpering mess, his cock leaking, veins standing out, his head thrashing, muscles tight, hands grabbing at anything, the sheets, his chest, pulling his legs up even higher...

Sara thrust her finger in and out hard, fucking him--_I'm fucking Gil!_--stroking his prostate, and he came, explosively, never even touching his dick. Sara watched in amazement.

She pulled out and stripped off the glove and smeared her hands through the thick ribbons of come across his lower body.

"Wow," said Sara.

"God Sara."

"Yeah?" she asked throatily.

"You are...You make me...God." He pulled both her hands up and licked them and sucked her fingers. Sara straddled his waist and he could feel her warm wet pussy on his naked belly.

Gil pulled her head down and kissed her with everything he had and felt and had just experienced. Sara whimpered and melted into that endless kiss. They made out for days, it felt like, and he caressed and stroked her breasts and legs and sides and ass and back and face, kissing her like he couldn't get enough.

He kissed her until he was hard and aroused again, then rolled her over and made love to her. He moved inside until he felt her clench around him again and again, holding back until she couldn't take any more, then thrust hard and fast and came, gasping into the crook of her neck, a sweet and total release for both of them.

The next day, at a crime scene, Sara automatically snapped on a latex glove and glanced at him. He gave her such a look that, well, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry or jump his bones. She didn't know what else to do but make an obscene gesture at him, and he snorted. They snickered at each other, snapping their gloves, until Catherine walked in.

"What's so funny?"

Sara was giggling too much to answer. Grissom fought down his own amusement and donned a perfectly calm poker face.

"Nothing, Catherine. I have no idea what you're talking about." Sara snorted and he smirked at her.

"Whatever. You two are weird." She stalked out.

"Oh, you have no idea, Catherine," Gil told Sara. "No idea at all." Sara just laughed and laughed.

**THE END**


End file.
